Los Angeles Earthquake
The''' Los Angeles Earthquake''' was a 10.9 magnitude earthquake, which, presumably, killed everyone in the area, except the Curtis family and Gordon Silberman. It was the first event to occur during the 2012 apocalypse. The earthquake started violently as Kate, Noah, Lilly, and Gordon were having breakfast and watching the government press conference. Jackson lead his family out of the house, through the crumbling city of Los Angeles, with the surface ground crumbling and collapsing into Earth's Crust. The Curtis family escaped on a private plane just as the earthquake started taking its full toll. In the end, the remaining pieces of the ruined lands of California sank into The Pacific Ocean. History Background On December 21st, 2012, (though in midsummer on the regular Gregorian Calendar) the day started out as normal as it was very sunny. By that time, the population (those who were chosen to board the Ark Project) of the whole state of California was evacuated by the Ark Project's warning system. Shortly after the Ark evacuation of California, seismic activity begins to occur in California a little bit. Small Earthquake at the Morning Days earlier, through the morning at Jackson's house (which is possibly located in western Los Angeles ), Jackson wakes up after a small earthquake hits Los Angeles and looks at his watch. Hurriedly, he brushes his teeth and gets a call from Kate to pick up Noah and Lilly for a picnic at Yellowstone. Jackson starts his SUV, unfortunately, his SUV didn't start up so he moved to his limo and used it to pick up Noah and Lilly. After he begins driving, some people outside see the cracked road although the house and the building were not affected and damaged. Jackson hears the radio broadcast while he was driving. Lisa and Randy said that they were talking about the minor quakes and little surface crack. Large Crack at the Supermarket In the night of Los Angeles before the apocalypse began, Kate and Gordon are shopping at the supermarket. Suddenly, another crack, which was larger than the one in the morning, reaches the supermarket which is from the parking area shaking parked cars causing alarms. Although someone inside didn't notice the cracks, Kate and Gordon are still talking about their relationship. Meanwhile, the crack has reached inside the supermarket and everyone begins to realize about the crack. Kate sees the cereal boxes are shaking but Gordon still continues talking about his relationship. Then, the crack begins to approach them causing the earthquake to make the floor split and collapse and they must grab the pole to avoid falling down. On the next day, Jackson along with Noah and Lilly who are still in Yellowstone, are in small stores to buy cure of mosquito bites for Lilly. While the cashier finds the cure, Lilly watches her teacher at the TV and Jackson watches that the earthquake created a crack in the supermarket. Noah gets a call from Kate that she wants Noah and Lilly to come home. Morning before the Massive Earthquake strikes At the early morning, Jackson and his children are going home while Jackson also hears that Caltech has released surface tension. The radio news announcer said that life in the city will soon return to normal. After he arrived at Kate's House, he got a call from Yuri while he was still wearing the sock. Jackson tells Yuri that he finished his vacation at Yellowstone and Yuri replied saying that is good. Yuri ordered Jackson to pick up Alec and Oleg to Santa Monica Airport as fast as he can. He soon arrived at the luxury French hotel to pick up Alec and Oleg. Then, he arrived at Santa Monica Airport and meets Sasha. After Jackson drops Yuri Karpov's twin sons to the airport, he overhears them that they are going to the arks and they will live and he will die which makes Sasha angry at Alec and Oleg. Jackson realized that they were right and he heard Charlie Frost on the radio saying that the Los Angeles government's authority wasn't worried about the apocalypse and states that he loves to see their dark faces when the whole state of California, starting from Malibu and Beverly Hills, gets sunk into the Pacific Ocean. He also said that people will be confused about finding a way to plug their electric cars and Charlie laughs, which made Jackson realize that the apocalypse is beginning after a small earthquake shakes again and he sees a small crack appear below his car. He rents a plane by giving his watch to a pilot who owned the Western Spirit plane and he goes back to the Curtis' House to get his family after he sees Sasha's plane took off in time before the earthquake strikes. In the Curtis' Household, the family were having breakfast and are listening to the government's press conference who states that the seismic activity been zero. Jackson calls Kate and warns her about California going down, but Kate thinks that Jackson is talking crazy and hangs up on him. The Massive Earthquake Strikes At the time, Jackson got to the household, the earthquake had begun after the government spokesperson said that it seemed the worst was over. The entire ground was shaking and everything in the building started to shake and crumble, even the live television broadcast was affected and interrupted as the spokesperson and pieces of light equipment in the government's press conference fell down. Jackson soon arrives and informs Kate, Gordon, and his children to move. However, Kate said that she thinks it's safe to hide below the table. Jackson said that he brought his limo so Jackson picked his children, his ex-wife, and Gordon Silberman up. After they quickly leave the house and enter Jackson's limo, Lilly panicked about her hat which she left behind and the house collapses and crumbles into Earth's crust. Jackson sees the ground beginning to crumble just in front of him and starts his limo's engine and Kate quickly picked Lily and put her inside the car but Kate never reminded Lilly to close the door, leaving Jackson's door being swiped off by a trash bin. When Jackson reversed his limo, his limo hits Gordon's Porsche and his Porsche falls into Earth's crust. Jackson apologized to Gordon after he hit his Porsche falls into Earth's crust then drives to the household area, as the house and the ground began crumbling and the cars along with the ground falling into Earth's crust. After Kate realized that the ground erupted and was crumbling just behind them, Kate forced Jackson to speed the limo quickly as the earthquake continues to shake California, and the ground has erupted up and crumbled into Earth's crust. Suddenly, an old people's car slowly driving appears in front of them, causing them to yell at the people to get out of their way and move it but the elderly women didn't hear them and didn't know that the ground was crumbling just behind them. She told her friend who sits beside her to hold the eggs, meanwhile, Jackson drives left into the sidewalk and almost crashed into a tree. Kate and Lilly watch the small ground crumble and erupted just nearly in front of an old car, causing the women to panic and crash into it suddenly which killed them. As they pass through the household area after they jumped the crumbling road, they saw buildings were beginning to crumble and collapse, and signs were falling as the ground becomes cracked and unstable due to the continuous earthquake as it becomes stronger. Jackson's Limo got covered by fecal sludge because the ground were become unstable, which is in front of them, and Jackson wipes the front window. After that, they were nearly hit by the Randy's Donuts sign which hits a police car. Jackson tells Gordon that they'll be going to Santa Monica Airport, which Gordon replied saying that Jackson takes the freeway to save time for escaping Los Angeles. As they drive to Santa Monica Airport, the road began cracking, the freeway bridge starts to collapse slowly which causes traffic on the freeway bridge to stop, and the building begins collapsing slowly as the glasses fall down. As they reach the freeway to get to the airport, the freeway bridge full of cars stopped then the freeway began to collapse. A truck carrying cement was going too fast to stop, then it tumbled off from the bridge and blocked the freeway which almost hits Jackson's limo and crashed into a gas station with cars and some people still on there to refuel the car, setting it ablaze. After that, a car park and freeway's bridge along with a car crumbled quickly to the ground which sends parked cars falling off and many people in the freeway's bridge also trapped and fell down, creating cracks on the road as the ground began to unstable, narrowly avoiding Jackson's limo. They also narrowly avoid falling into a crack which the ground in front of them crumbles into Earth's crust, with the ground behind them also crumbling and become unstable. Jackson's limo was almost crushed by the collapsing freeway's bridge. Then, they faced the US Bank Tower crumbling to the ground. Jackson, despite Noah, Lilly, Kate, and Gordon telling him not to go through the building, heads, and drives straight through the building and narrowly gets out before they were crushed. Earthquake Report Back in Washington DC, Adrian heard and gets informed by Professor Frederick West that the guys at Harvard have upgraded the Los Angeles Earthquake to a 10.9 magnitude. Caltech says that Pasadena was wiped out a few minutes after the earthquake began, then Coachella Tree, Joshua Tree and Point Reyes had a huge canyon, and the San Andreas Fault is shifting at the same time which causes whole Pacific Plate to destabilize. The City slides into the Pacific Ocean After narrowly escaping death from collapsing buildings and the earthquake still continuing to shake, the Curtis family and Gordon arrived at Santa Monica Airport with their limo which has been severely damaged. Jackson saw that the pilot, who was rented by him, has been killed because the pilot has suffered many injuries on his head and his hand when the pilot finished refueling the plane, then the crack hits the pilot and tank car. They managed to escape via boarding a Western Spirit plane which had been rented by Jackson. Kate asks Gordon to fly the Western Spirit, but Gordon says that he had only a couple of flying lessons to fly a single-engine plane. Gordon grumbled to Jackson because the Western Spirit had multiple engines and he isn't modest about that plane. After Gordon starts the plane engine and Kate and her children seat inside the plane, Kate tells Jackson to enter the plane immediately while Jackson picked up his bag. As they prepare to flee from the airport, the huge crack began crumbling the household area. This causes the ground, along with the houses and cars, to fall down into Earth's crust. They began reaching the Santa Monica Airport's runway from the south direction (which possibly is the San Andreas Fault or Major Sister Fault). With the crack just nearly ahead to the plane, Gordon is still reading an instruction book to find the Temperature and Pressure as he didn't have experience. When Kate saw the crack is coming near them, she forced Gordon to start the plane immediately as the crack continues to nearly reach them. As they take off, the plane began to fly in 80 knots speed although 85 knots is good for takeoff. After the plane takes off from the ground, the crack has opened and the surface has risen higher than normal, causing the plane to almost fall down as the earthquake still continues to shake the surface. They watch in horror as Los Angeles now had a large canyon created by the continuous earthquake as they narrowly avoided a falling freeway bridge which contained many vehicles falling down with some people on the falling freeway bridge panicking to survive and another crumbling ground which rotated with few vehicles still there along with damaged buildings falling into Earth's crust. They also narrowly avoided more crumbling grounds with few police cars and many vehicles still on there and many people panicking to survive outside is almost hit by the plane. Noah and Lilly also watch another crumbling ground with a public bus stop falling and people are screaming and trying to climb up but they fall down to Earth and one person is hit by a falling car which causes him to fall into Earth's Crust. Damaged buildings from the large canyon are still collapsing and falling down into Earth's crust. They also watched a still operated subway train that contains full of passengers falling down after the collapsing underground opened which sets the oil refinery ablaze. This kills all the passengers and shocks the family. They also faced collapsing skyscrapers, with two skyscrapers collapsing with many people still inside the skyscraper struggling to avoid falling down. Shortly, they are almost hit by falling skyscrapers. After they successfully escaped, Los Angeles tore into two after being cracked and the earthquake almost stopped. Skyscrapers still continued to collapse and some firefighters struggle to extinguish the fire in some places and the highway, which still contained many cars. Police cars and public buses stopped after the ground tore. Jackson begins to explain everything about the apocalypse from Charlie Frost to Kate and the family. Gordon saw that the entire city is starting to sink into the Pacific Ocean and informs Jackson, Kate, Noah, and Lilly to take a look and see that western Los Angeles is beginning to sink into the Pacific Ocean. The group flies off as the state of California begins to sink the western part of California into the Pacific Ocean. Casualties from the effects of the Earthquake * Merrill * Merrill's wife * Surfer dude * Randy * Lisa * A man with End Is Near sign * Woman with a trolley in a supermarket * Mrs. Birnbaum * Woman on the radio in the early morning * A woman jogging past The Curtis Household * California Governor * Governor's Assistants * A man running from Randy's Donuts sign * Woman and man escaping from a car as The US Bank Tower collapses * A man running as US Bank Tower collapses * Pilot (Unknown Reason) * Two elderly women driving (Crashed) * Police officers on crumbled roads * Millions of people living in LA and the state of California and neighboring states Places destroyed in the Earthquake * The Curtis Household (collapsed) * The US Bank Tower (collapsed and fell) * The LA Freeway (collapsed) * Wilshire Grand Center (During Construction) (collapsed) * SMO Santa Monica Airport (engulfed by giant cracks) * Chevron's Petrol Station (because the truck carrying cement fell over and crashed at the petrol station) * Several houses in The Curtis neighborhood (collapsed) * Two and One California Plaza (Collapsed) * Hotel Figure (Collapsed) * Jackson's apartment (Unseen) * The residence of Yuri's children (Likely collapsed) * Merrill's apartment complex (Likely collapsed) * Remains of the supermarket (Unknown) * Transamerica Pyramid (probably collapsed) * Golden Gate Bridge (probably collapsed) * San Francisco-Oakland Bay Bridge (probably collapsed) * Oakland Coliseum (probably collapsed) * Los Angeles Memorial Stadium (likely collapsed) * Levi's Stadium (under construction) (probably collapsed) * The entirety of Los Angeles and Pasadena (Mentioned)(Collapsed into Pacific Ocean) Notes * Jackson's limousine was destroyed off-screen. Since the engine overheated boarding the private plane, it is extremely likely that the limousine's engine exploded when the runway collapses, therefore burning the limousine while it falls. * It is unclear whether or not California along with the rest of America is recreated when North America rose. * Presumably the Curtis Family, Gordon Silberman, Alec, and Oleg Karpov, Sasha were the only known survivors of the Los Angeles Earthquake. Although it is possible that others survived if they managed to get on an airplane or flee the city earlier. ** However, Alec, Oleg, and Sasha fled the city earlier by plane before the earthquake began. Gallery Film 2012 1518522c.jpg Category:Events